The invention relates to flexitime recorder of the kind having timing pulse generating means and time stores constructed as counting means which are connected to the time pulse generating means and can be individually switched on and off at the beginning and end of the "in-time" of the worker with whom they are associated.
When using the flexitime method, it is advantageous for personnel if they are able to obtain daily information regarding the difference between working time actually performed and a set or specified working time. In a large flexitime recording system with a central data processing unit, it is already possible for the so-called flexitime balance, i.e. the difference between the time actually worked and the specified time, to be recorded and stored in the central unit for each worker so that each worker is able to call up this actually measured flexitime balance at the terminals of the system for direct reading from a display unit. However, this complexity cannot be justified in flexitime recorders of the kind referred to above, which are used in smaller plants, so that it is common practice to prepare lists which contain the totalised amount of specified working time which has accumulated for each working day; the worker can obtain his flexitime balance every day by comparing the time actually worked and displayed by a counter with the set working time which can be obtained from the list.